You got to love pancakes
by Katsio0
Summary: Arthur is tired of Alfred constantly eating hamburgers so he takes him out to try something new. Changes can be hard, but Alfred finds himself liking the new restaurant of its pancakes and owner. Life just got more complicated as a new experience called love is thrown into the mix. Uscan, Amecan, or however you want to call it. Rated K for BL, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

"Alfred, just bloody eat it." Asks the blonde brit, his tone stern but motherly. He pushes the plate closer to the American causing the man to back away in his chair.

"Uhh, sorry Arthur I don't want to die just yet." Alfred pushes the plate of food (or whatever it is) away and places a big juicy hamburger in its place. Gazing at it in excitement, he takes a big bite out of it before Arthur can protest.

Alfred never eats anything other than hamburgers. His best friend, Arthur, tries to convince him to eat other things but , unfortunately, his diet of charcoal is even worse. Arthur is the stereotype of a British man, horrible at cooking, hates the French, and just loves tea. Kiku, Alfred's other best friend, likes to call him a tsundere.

"America-san, I believe eating too much fast food is bad for your health. Perhaps you would like to try some Chinese treats my brother Yao gave me?" The Japanese man takes a seat across from the American and presents the plate of said treats before him. Void brown eyes stare at him with expectancy as Alfred tries to swallow his mouthful of hamburger.

Alfred gives up and tries to talk through his mouth full of hamburgers. Luckily, Arthur smacks him on the back of his head and scolds him before Kiku can say anything.

"Dude, hamburgers are the best! Stop trying to convince me that hamburgers are bad, they're good for you! Besides, I'm not fat or anything." What he says is true, in fact, he is actually fit and doesn't know his own strength. None the less, his friends are worried that he might have a heart-attack from eating too much of the fatty food.

Arthur's bushy eyebrows are furrowing with worry but he knows he could do nothing to stop Alfred from changing his diet any time soon. Kiku sighs at his friend's loyalty to hamburgers but does nothing about it.

They continue eating lunch until the familiar koling of their boss can be heard in the building. They shiver at the dark aura that is coming near there usual hang out. Kiku glances at the clock with urgency. Break time is over.

Alfred, Kiku, and Arthur were at the same high school. They became friends and still are the most 'interesting' trio anybody has ever seen, besides the Bad touch trio of course.

The Bad touch trio are the trio of guys that would always cause trouble around their old high school. They followed their dream and became a new popular band. Arthur hates them because his old child-hood bully Francis is part of the trio. He is Arthur's mortal enemy, or at least so he says.

Anyways, Kiku, Alfred, and Arthur ended up working in the same company by coincidence.

"Ah, excuse me but it seems that our break time is over." says Kiku nervously. He is speaking higher than usual, accent more apparent. The two blondes sigh and clear their lunches, both thinking the same thing that their break time is too short.

-Time skip

Stretching his arms up in the air, Alfred is clearly full of energy even after a long days work. Arthur is as tired as Kiku but they still manage to keep up with their chatty friend without too much trouble.

"Alfred, we still need to talk about your diet of hamburgers." States Alfred's british friend, lime-green eyes shining with determination.

"Oh, come on! You sound like my mother!" complains Alfred, rolling his cerulean blue eyes. "Look, I feel just fine so drop it okay?"

Arthur doesn't give up, "Alfred, I won't make you eat my cooking, I promise. Just give another restaurant beside McDonalds a chance!" Arthur skips in front of him and folds his arms together, blocking the path. It seems like Arthur here isn't going to give up any time soon unless Alfred takes a chance.

Throwing up his hands in defeat, he speaks with irritation, "Fine. One restaurant and I'm done. If I don't like it then you'll have to give up. Is that a deal or not?"

Arthur seems smug at finally making him crack. With confidence, he hands the address of the place over.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love it."


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at the entrance to the quaint little restaurant, Alfred is not impressed. The place has no name but rather a huge maple leaf imprinted on the door. It is colored a variety of gold and orange colors and it is rather small compared to the places surrounding it but it has its own uniqueness to it.

Alfred doesn't see it that way, he loves the bright colors of McDonalds more and he is pretty sure this place doesn't have hamburgers. He snorts in exaggerated disdain as he pulls open the door and walks in with a judgmental mindset.

"Welcome to the one and only awesome Maple Leaf which is almost as awesome as me! And that's pretty dam awesome right there!" a scratchy annoying voice meets his ear causing him to almost wince. The waiter is an albino man in a yellow apron, he has a baby chick in his hair and is he wearing roller skates while serving customers? Alfred found himself a bit envious that McDonalds didn't have that but none the less he remains strong. For the sake of McDonalds he will resist!

A mouth-watering scent, which he didn't notice before, drifts through Alfred's nose causing him to drool slightly. He could tell by the smell that the food is definently going to be good. While wiping the saliva away, he studies the interior. Warm, friendly, and clean, no signs of neglect or excuses that he could make for not liking the cute little place.

Scanning the interior, he notices two familiar faces. He casually walks over and sits down in an empty seat at the table. "So, what's up dudes?" he asks without much enthusiasm, still studying the restaurant nonchalantly.

"Hah! So you actually kept your promise!" Arthur says with some disbelief.

"Hello Alfred-san, there has not been much happening so nothing is up. How do you like it so far?" asks Kiku politely.

Shrugging at the question, he looks down at the simple menu before him. Arthur, however, takes it away hastily before he could order from it. Noticing the confused expression on Alfred's face, he speaks nervously to explain himself. "You should just let me order for you, lad. I've been here before so I know what's best."

Alfred shrugs, indicating that he didn't really care. Kiku apparently did care though, he asks Arthur with slight disappointment, "Excuse me, Arthur-san, but do you just not want Alfred to order from the French side of the menu?"

Arthur shoots Kiku a glare as Alfred's eyes light up with shock. Arthur? At a French restaurant? What has become of everything he has known in life?

As Alfred continues trying to progress the shock, Arthur takes it as a chance to speak to Kiku in private. "The other foods are much better though! I have to make this visit worthwhile so Alfred can stop eating hamburgers, remember? I can't have him eating bloody frog legs for lunch; it will leave a bad impression!"

"Yes, although I do agree that we should both try our best to make this trip worthwhile, just because you do not like French foods that doesn't mean Alfred won't."

Arthur gives in and lets Kiku pick one French dish from the menu. After a bit more of whispered arguing, they finish up by the time Alfred speaks up.

"Hey, don't leave me out! That's not cool bro!"

The two both look up in surprise then, noticing his cute pout, they chuckle at Alfred for a while, making Alfred even angrier. The waiter almost swooshes right past their table. Luckily Kiku manages to call out to him in time.

"Kesese~ What can I get for you?" now that the trio gets a closer look at the pale waiter, they could see by his nametag that his name is Gilbert.

Arthur and Kiku fill the waiter in but Alfred doesn't pay attention, he is too busy wondering why there is a little cart being pushed to the middle of the room.

A short grumpy looking man with a small curl sticking out of his dark brown hair is now seen at the cart with a silver bowl and some ingredients. He adds the ingredients to the bowl and starts mixing. Mixing the bowl with seemingly lightning speed, Alfred is in awe.

"Ah, the mini show is in progress." a pleasant voice interrupts Alfred's thoughts.

"Show?" he questions Kiku. McDonalds doesn't have anything like this.

"Sometimes one of the cooks will go and put on a cooking performance for the customers. This time it is the Italian cook Lovino-san." Kiku stares as Lovino punches the dough and then tosses it in the air with professional skill. "It seems that he is cooking pizza."

Alfred is just about to crack. This place is almost as awesome as McDonalds! Just then, the waiter brings him an appetizer.

"I wish you luck on that. It's called something about brie cheese; I got a French appetizer for you since I don't want you eating a French main course." Arthur eyes the appetizer with disdain, secretly though, he kind of wants to try it.

Alfred eats while watching the show, it is very good but Alfred still would not give up on his obsession with hamburgers.

"McDonalds is better…" Alfred grumbles.

Ignoring the comment, Arthur continues eating a small cheesy Italian lunch. It is a new experience to him but since Kiku and Alfred are going to try something new, he figures he might as well.

Kiku is eating some sort of German dish. At least it didn't have weird coloring.

After a main course and a marvelous show, Alfred isn't going to give up. He says that he likes the food but hamburgers are just his thing. That's why Kiku and Arthur get excited when the final dish comes out, pancakes. If this doesn't work then nothing will.

Alfred vs. Pancakes: The final boss


End file.
